


Guess Who's Back, Back Again

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Series: Hanky-Panky [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Death, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Tears, Unplanned Pregnancy, crazy ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn and Rey try to maintain their relationship after finding out some news, a certain ex is released from prison. That's when things get a little more serious..





	1. Expecting Something New

Rey stands there in front of the aisle of the pharmacy staring at all the antibiotics. She knows somethings up, something just isn't right with her. She's moody all the time, and feels sick overall with headaches and dizziness, she's nauseous everyday and her temperature is so hot. Something has to be wrong, because she also went off on Finn. She's been so rude to him and demanding and horny all at once, he's often very confused because of it. They've also gotten into a ton of arguments that led into powerful sex after. But recently, they've gotten worse and Rey is starting to fear for their relationship. Maybe its a mid-life crisis, she knows l that doesn't make sense. There is only one possible explanation for this phenomenon and the answer was right in front of her, in the bottom row. A pregnancy test. This isn't her first time standing in this row, she has had a close call before with Finn, so there is a possibility that it's nothing but she hasn't gotten her period yet.

"Well look who it is." A familiar voice hisses. Rey looks to her left to see a tall pale bleach blonde woman with piercing blue eyes. The one who goes by the name of Phasma. A mole of Bens squad. "Rey Plutt in the flesh." 

That isn't her name - not anymore at least, she goes by Rey Organa now. Taking the name of someone who appreciates her more than an abuser ever could. However, if she told her that isn't her name anymore, she'd probably tell Ben when he got out. She noticed her eyes staring down at the ring on her finger. "What'd you want?" she asks crossing her arms to hide the engagement ring. 

"I'm just here for personal reasons, then I saw you and decided to say hello." she admits. "So hello Rey, it's been a while."

"It has." she nods, not wanting to contribute in the conversation anymore. She snatches a pregnancy test box from the row and heads towards the counter to pay. Unfortunately, Phasma isn't done speaking to her. 

"You know Ben comes out this Friday...you excited? I know he is." 

Rey hands the test to the cashier and turns to the tall woman towering over her. "Is there something you need? Because I'm really busy right now."

"Oh I see," she nods staring at the pregnancy test in the cashiers hand. "expecting something?"

"Please, leave me be." Rey sighs getting annoyed as she pays for her stuff.

"You know whats coming, you had two whole years of silence and guess what? The noise is coming louder than a sonic boom. I've spoken to Ben and he can't wait to finish what he started with you. He's coming back stronger than he's ever been." 

"Is that all?" she asks. Phasma seems surprised by her nonchalant answer, she was expecting fear or anger not this. "Because if it is," Rey takes her bagged pregnancy test and looks her straight in the eyes boldly. "I'd like to go now."

Phasma moves out of her way and she leaves the store stressing about what she said, but right now she has other things to worry about. Ben isn't out yet so he isn't the main concern yet. Rey drives to her apartment, body shaking at the thought of her being pregnant. Yeah she's always wanted kids _after_ marriage, and not now. Especially now, with a very dangerous man coming back to town. The timing couldn't be any worse. She seriously hopes and prays that there is nothing going on in her stomach, the false alarm would be disappointing but mostly really relieving.

Rey arrives home and flies to her bathroom where she struggles to take the test out of the box. Her hands are shaking and her heart is racing, just like the last time she did it. Strangely now felt different, she doesn't know why. She sits on the toilet and is so scared she can't get her pee to come out. All the other times shes had to pee and now it chooses not to come out? When it does, it's a fast heavy stream. She takes a deep breath puffing through her cheeks, so much anxiety in her right now. 

The moment is scary, her pee has stopped and its time for her to see if she is going to be eating for two. With a few more deep breaths, she brings the test in front of her face and watches it for a good five minutes as it dries. She witnesses a single line appear on the stick signifying that she wasn't pregnant.

"Oh thank god!" she says sighing of relief. She gets up, flushes and washes her hands. It was yet another close call, however when she looks back at the test..she sees two clear lines. No that can't be right, it was just one line. She picks it up to get a better look in the light. There is two lines, which means that she is pregnant. "Shit!" she swears grabbing her forehead. How is she supposed to tell Finn? Or anyone for that matter! She slams her fist on the sink and stares at her reflection, silently scolding herself for making such a mistake. Asking herself how she let this happen?

Her phone rings in the other room disrupting her from her thoughts. Rey follows the sound to the living room to see that Jannah is calling. She picks it up and holds the phone up to her ears. "Hello."

"Hey, girl what's up?"

_A lot is up, everything is up. I'm going to be a mother._ she thinks. "Nothing much, what about you?" she asks plopping down on her couch, trying to relax herself. She knows stress isn't good on babies.

"Well, since you're going to be..married soon. I wanted to know if-"

Rey sighs. "Is this about the maid of honor?"

"What? No! But I want to know if I could plan the bachelor party. You know since the last one we went to was quite a blast, but you didn't seem to have much fun I noticed."

"I didn't no, it was a bit much. If you're planning on making the bachelor party similar to that I'm gonna have to decline this offer."

"Well, that's why I called, I wanted to see what themes you might be into and how crazy you'd want it. Like are we talking Vegas baby, or something simple y'know?"

"Um - Jannah, it's really nice of you to ask my permission and stuff but we don't even have a wedding date. Finn and I haven't even figure out what type of wedding it's going to be. I do like that you're planning ahead though, but I'll call you when I need ideas okay?"

"Are you hanging up on me?"

"Yes, I am, so sorry." she hung up the phone and searches for Finns name in her contacts. They haven't really seen each other since their last fight, it was pretty ugly and unfortunately didn't end with angry sex. She has to tell him right away, because if she doesn't he'll get upset. Rey doesn't like to upset Finn and he was already upset at her now. Perhaps if she gave him the news he'd forgive her. The fight was dumb anyway, Rey went off at him for picking her up late for a date. She texts him saying they need to talk and to meet her here at her apartment. His reply is quick, saying that he is on his way. 

Now that he was coming, Rey needs to figure out how shes going to break it to him. Would she smile and say 'I'm pregnant!' or would she blurt it out nervously? Would she just shove the test in his face and have him see for himself or would she say 'You're going to be a father?' There's too many options and too many ways for things to go. This is exactly like when they told everyone they were together except this time, no one knows the news. She Googles how to announce pregnancy to people on her phone and finds many way she could tell him, but they're all really extra. She needs to just tell him flat out. But knowing him, he'd probably freeze in the moment because that's what he does when he receives shocking news.

There was a knock on the door. It was Finn. Rey quickly ran to the door stubbing her toe on the coffee tables leg. "FUCK!" she yells bouncing on one foot. She takes a deep breath and continues her way to the front door, walking on her soar toe. She opens the door and there is Finn, smiling awkwardly at her. Rey opens the door wider allowing him inside and he sits on the couch. 

"We need to talk." she admits walking to sit next to him.

"I agree," he nods. "I don't know what's up with this arguing between us-"

"I do." she interrupts stopping him before this whole thing turns into another heated argument. "Finn..stay here." she says getting up to retrieve the pregnancy test from the bathroom sink, because is she told him too straight up he wouldn't believe her. Although he knows she would never joke about that. She returns back to the living room taking another deep breath as she held the test behind her back. Slowly, she sits next to him looks him in the eyes and holds out the test. He looks down at it. "I'm pregnant." she confesses. Just as predicted, he is frozen still staring at the two lines on the stick.

"Holy shit.." he says. "Holy fucking shit we're gonna be parents!" he cheers throwing himself on her and holding her stomach. 

"You're..happy?"

"Yes I'm happy Rey! This is good news! We're having a baby, _us_!" he kisses her over and over from her cheek to her neck and she cannot deny how pleasurable it is making her feel. The blood in her veins warming her up on the outside causing her eyes to close heavily with each hot kiss he plants on her. "I'm so happy!"

She pushes him off of her snapping back to reality. "No, this is bad. I can't have a baby now not with Ben on the loose."

"Rey, you're pregnant, barely pregnant. That baby isn't coming out for a long time." he assures to her and he is right. "We've just gotta keep an extra eye on you. Ugh I'm so happy." he lifts her shirt and kisses her stomach. "Hi baby can you hear me? It's daddy speaking."

"You are _so_ dorky!" Rey giggles, his kisses tickling her stomach. She falls down on the couch as he continues to kiss her lower abdomen.

"I think I want a girl, if it is we're gonna name her..Trixie!"

"We are not naming our daughter that!" She laughs.

"I seriously can't believe this." he looks back at the pregnancy test and melts in a bubbly way. "I love you so much!" he kiss her lips long and passionately, turning her on. His excitement gets her excited and makes her second guess the pregnancy being a bad thing. Maybe a new addition is what they need.


	2. He's Baaaaaaaaaack

So, today is Friday. The day Benjamin Solo is released from prison. The day that should be feared by his victims, but isn't. Why? Because Rey is pregnant and everyone knows and everyone is excited for her. She's been receiving so many gifts from every and she's barely a month pregnant. The doctor says she's only three weeks which is nothing. But because this is their first child, everyone's been giving them advice and buying them nice not gender specific things for it. Also, everyone's been suggesting their names as baby names if that isn't self-centered. 

Finn opens the door to her apartment carrying more baby stuff in his hand. Rey sighs when she sees it because her house is already packed with baby supplies and she doesn't have anymore room for it. "When are they going to stop?" she asks chuckling.

"I don't know." Finn says laughing with her as he dropped the bags on the floor. He sits with her on the couch, staring at her as if somethings on his mind. "I've been thinking, you know you don't have much room here. This _is_ a one bedroom apartment, why don't you..move in with me?"

Another sigh escapes from her lips as she rest her forehead in the palm of her hand. "I like it here, this place isn't just my house it's a symbol of accomplishment. I payed for it on my own, with my money and not anyone else's. I'm proud of it..and I'm just not ready to leave it be yet."

"Okay..I get that." he nods. "But where are you gonna put the baby when they arrive? And how're we gonna raise a kid if we're not in the same house?"

"Can we just - not talk about it right now? I mean, the baby isn't coming for another two hundred days we have time to figure it out." she assures in a demanding tone. "Til then, I'm staying here." 

"Okay." he raises his hands up in defense. "I was just offering, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you." she nods tapping his knee. He grabs her hand and holds it. 

"I'm still in shock, aren't you in shock? We're having a fucking baby, I put a baby in you." He smiles sitting back. "I'm proud of myself." 

"Alright don't get cocky." She chuckles, just then her phone rings with a call from an unknown number. She picks it up without thinking. "Hello....hello? Can you hear me?"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know..they hung up." she looks at the phone to find that the call was over, then she gulps when the date appears on the screen. Its Friday, how did she not notice that? Ben is supposed to be out today, who knows maybe that call was from him. A warning. Now she's scared, she shouldn't be though. She's beaten him before, twice to be exact. There is nothing he could do really. Unless..Finn. Suddenly, she no longer feels safe in this environment. "I think it was Ben." she admits to him, before her mind could stress anymore.

"What makes you say - oh.." he stops remembering the date. 

"Maybe..just for tonight, can I stay at your place?"

"Yeah sure, I will keep you safe." he tells her, knowing she didn't need a body guard. 

"I'll just get my things and we'll go." Rey says getting up and heading towards her room to pack a bag. Packing her clothes into a bag, she questions herself. Wondering what he is going to do to her, to them. Phasma knows about the baby and the engagement, there is just so much going on! Rey knows Phasma is going to tell Ben all about it since he's out. Shit..what are they going to do? They can run but they can't hide, eventually he'd find them. It already seems like he has her number even after she changed it when he was arrested. Maybe he _is_ coming back worse.

Rey zips up her luggage, because she knows she might end up at Finn's place much longer than she intends, when there's a thud in the living room. Startled, she immediately runs to see what's wrong because she's already paranoid. But he's not there and the room is a complete mess, all the boxes of baby stuff were all over the floor. Almost like there was a..fight. Her phone rings on the table.

Walking to it slowly she sees it's an unknown number. It's clear who it is, she picks it up. "Where is he!?" she badgers immediately.

"D'you miss me? I bet you did-" says his deep monotone voice.

"Where is Finn? What did you do to him!?"

"Listen, Rey, how about we meet up at our old spot eh? The diner..you remember it right?"

"That place shut down last year because the owners were smuggling illegal drugs." she informs him hoarsely, still wanting to know where the hell Finn is.

"I know it's shut down, I have eyes everywhere you know that. Meet me there tonight at eight and we'll talk then."

"What about Fin-" the internal ring went off. He hung up on her, now she's got to deal with this shit again. She fights everything in her not to smash her phone against the table and break it into a thousand pieces. Her hand is shaking and heart is racing, she is breathing heavily with anger because someone important was taken from her. Someone she would kill for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter is short, I want to keep you guys on your toes! Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	3. Trapped

Rey stands there at the abandoned diner, checking the time on her phone. It's a cold night, dark, the only light being the diner's pink and green neon lit sign that hasn't been taken down yet. The diner is literally in the middle of desert, right next to a highway that barely has any cars driving past. That's where she met Ben, because that's where she used to work. She worked as maintenance there, shit was always breaking. Ben was always around, never ordering but in the back she always saw him sitting in a room. Sometimes they made eye contact, but she never approached him. She was skeptical of him, he was always showing up when the diner was about to close speaking to the manager about god knows what. He never really swept Rey off her feet, but one day he approached her at a bar she was at. He bought her a drink and they talked and it's hard to believe but he seemed like a good guy. The manipulative type.

If it weren't for Finn she would've left already, she's been out here so long she's getting a cold. Her nose is stuffy and her throat is scratchy. Thinking of Finn, her phone rings and..it's him. It's Finn! She picks it up.

"Hello? Finn? Where are you, are you okay?" She badgers him with questions thinking he was being held hostage somewhere. Probably bleeding out of his mind.

"Rey I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He says and Rey is confused. "Where are you, I went to pull up the car and you were gone."

"You- Wait - I'm confused," she shakes her head. "Ben said he _had_ you and the place was a mess so I thought..." Come to think of it no he didn't. 

"Wh- Ben? Rey where are you? I need you to tell me where you are." His voice is hoarse and full of fear and protection. 

"I'm at-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence when she's struck in the head, left falling to the ground unconscious from impact. The phone dropping out of her hand just a few feet from her. 

"Hello? Rey? Rey!" Finn shouts over the phone. There is no answer, and he is left panicked.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Phasma ask standing over her body.

"No I didn't kill her, I don't want Ben to kill me. You don't think I know which part of the head to strike that knocks a person unconscious?" Hux questions.

"That's not what I said..I just asked if you killed her." She clarifies. "Help me bring her to the car." She demands lifting Rey's body up from under her arms. Hux grabs her ankles and follows Phasma.

"REY! Fuck. Hold on, I'll call the police." Finn says through the speaking.

"Ugh, he's still talking?" Phasma scoffs, she stomps the phone until his voice is no longer heard. Then they throw Rey into the trunk and drive. "Ben ordered some Korean food so I'm gonna pick that up first." 

"Yeah sure, s'long as it's boss' orders." 

"What? I can't stop and get food on the way if Ben didn't ask for it?" 

"No, you can't." He assures. "Not when I'm with you anyway, I'm trying to stay on his good side."

"Kiss-ass."

"Fuck you." 

"You want to fuck Ben." She announces.

"Shut up bitch, no I don't!"

"Tell that to his photo in your wallet."

"You were in my wallet!?" He hollers patting through his pants. She reveals his wallet that was in her pocket the whole time and tosses it to him. "I can't believe this." He shakes his head.

The bickering continues for the next two hours of driving until they finally reach Bens house, the exact same house where he abused her and called her names. That house has nothing but horrific memories. Rey is up, in the trunk feeling claustrophobic as hell. As soon as they'd open the trunk she'd show them what she was made of. 

"You ties her up right?" Hux ask as they stand outside the trunk.

"I told you to do it." Phasma says. He looks at her blankly, not reckoning a time when she said for him to do it. "Are you fucking kidding me? She's not tied up? I swear to God you better hope she's still be knocked out, or I'm gonna knock you the fuck out if she hits me." She threatens before sticking the key to unlock the trunk, slowly they open it. Rey's eyes are closed, and they assume she's still out.

"Thank God." Hux breathes. As soon as they seem to have their guards off, Rey jumps at the small red headed man knocking him down to the ground. Before she can get up Phasma is behind her hugging her tightly to keep her restrained from trying anything else.

"LET ME GO!" Rey screams. "HELP!" 

"No one can hear you." Hux tells her as she struggles in Phasmas grip. He stuffs a cloth in her mouth to prevent her from making anymore noise. She's taken into the house where she is instantly hit with flashbacks of being beaten and yelled at. It's still the same, same furniture, same vibe. The old her, the one who never told anyone about the abuse, is there. She doesn't want to be reminded of that time, she was weak then. 

They take her to the basement where there's a bed sitting in the center under the light and four chains at each corner of it. Rey sighs, tears running down her face, she knows what's going to happen. They push her onto the bed and try to cuff her wrist and ankles but she fights back. She takes the chain and pulls it over Phasmas neck squeezing it against her skin. Hux tries to stop her, but Rey kicks him in the balls sending him to the floor. She's almost there with Phasma, her eyes dim and she struggles less.

"ENOUGH!" A familiar voice shouts from the stairs. Rey looks to see the tall man, long dark hair, goatee, pail, just like she remembers. She loosens her grip against Phasma and stares at him. His mouth curls into a very small smile, he's amused to see her again. He walks down the stairs, closer to her. "Rey..you look just the way I remember." His finger finds its way down her forehead to her cheek. She moves away from it, hating the feeling of his skin on hers. 

"Oh Rey, always picking a fight." He looks at the two knuckle heads on the floor. "Leave." He motions towards the stairs and they get up to go complaining to each other as they leave.

"What'd you want from me?" Rey asks, trying to hide the fear in her voice. She's not supposed to be afraid, but seeing him in the flesh again is more terrifying than she remembers. 

"Rey..it's not what I want _from_ you. It's you." 

She scoots backward trying to stay as far away from him as she could. His eyes sink to the ring on her finger. "Originally I was going to kill you and have Finn watch, since he took you from me. But, Phas tells me you're expecting." He touches her stomach. "Is that true?" 

She doesn't answer, because that unborn child in her stomach is none of his concern. 

"I didn't realize so much could happen in two years of me being gone. Finns the father right?" He shakes his head. "Good for him." He says. "Well- bad for him I should say, because he's never going to get to see the kid."

She scoots back some more. "What do you mean?" 

"I've always wanted a family with you Rey..now I get to have one. A wife..a child. Everything. That's why you can't leave this place, this is your new home, your hospital, your supermarket, your work. There is no leaving this room." He says walking around the small area. "This will be where our baby is born." He settles back down lying next to her.

"No, no you will not take my baby!" She cries.

"Well the baby will need some kind of father figure, it's not like Finn is gonna be here to take care of it." 

That whole sentence just breaks her heart, Finn was so excited to raise this baby with her and now he might not ever see them again. This couldn't be happening. "Fuck you!" She swears running for the exit. Ben stands up and grabs her arm before she can reach the stairs and throws her on the bed.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN!" He tells her, screaming and she's taken aback. His eyes red, like they were the day she attacked him. This sparks a familiar feeling of terror in her and she knows if she tries anything else's, he'll kill her and forget his plans. He sighs and pinch's the bridge of his nose. "Take off your clothes." He demands.

"No..Ben I-"

"_Take_ _off_, your clothes." He says again looking her in the eye sharply. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Rey looks down, her face hot with tears as she began to strip off her clothes. This couldn't be real, it couldn't be. She is back where she started. How did she let it happen to her again? Didn't she learn the first time? All these thoughts slowed her pace and made Ben impatient.

"Hurry up!" He commands frightening her. She quickly takes off her pants and final undershirt. "No.._all_ of your clothes."

She stares at him and shakes her head. "No."

"Don't fucking say no to me, don't FUCKING SAY NO TO ME!" He screams slapping her in the same place she's been hit ever since she was seven years old. She holds her face as it stings for the longest time, it strikes anger in her. She isn't gonna live through this shit again. 

Rey turns toward him. "NOOO!!!!!!" She exclaims at the top of her lungs. 

Ben spins around running his hand through his hair, he's breathing heavily through his teeth to the point where spit is splashing from his wet mouth. He grabs her neck and squeezes it, preventing the air from reaching her lungs. He is on to of her, pinning her down. 

"You should be nicer to me.." he says cuffing her wrist. "Wouldn't want anything happening to that baby of yours."

"I'll kill you before you see this baby!" She swears trying to yank her arms out of the chains.

He strokes her hair out of her face. "..we'll see." He goes down towards her feet where she tries her best to kick him. It's hard when her upper body access is limited. She fails, and soon all her limbs are chained to the bed. Her legs open wide. Ben walks over to a table in the dark side of the room and pulls out a needle and a small bottle. "..I missed you Rey. I missed our nights, I missed the feeling of me inside you..yeah," he chuckles. "I missed that." He turns around and walks toward her with the needle dripping of some sort of drug. 

"No." Rey tries to scoot back but her legs are restrained. "No, you can't drug me! I'm pregnant!" she admits.

He ignores her comment with his facts "Oh, this won't harm the baby." 

"NO!" Rey screams as he grabs her arm and pinch's her skin. "Get the fuck away from me! I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you!" She yells trying her best to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He stuck the needle in her and released whatever drug it was in her bloodstream. 

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?" 

"Fuck you." She says, her sight becoming blurry and muscles growing weak. Her breath is heavy as she finds it hard to breath and she can't seem to keep her eyes open, the room just keeps getting darker and darker.

He sucks repeatedly at his teeth and shakes his head while waving a finger at her. "Ohhh Rey come on, don't use vulgar language in front of our child." He advises pulling down his pants. Rey shuts her eyes as he climbs on the bed, trying to kiss her. That's when everything went black.


	4. Where is She?

Finn knocks frantically at Poe's door. It's the middle of the night, he knows he's sleeping. But his knocks are loud enough to be heard. He knocked some more and rings the door bell multiple times sighing at the lack of response. He doesn't have time for this, someone he loves is missing and I'm danger. He calls him from his phone and yet there still is no answer, so he hangs at the door some more seeing one of the bedroom lights turn on from the upstairs. Finally. Finn could hear footsteps going down the stairs and towards the door, the jiggle as whoever is on the other side unlocks it. Then it opens, and Finn looks down to see Maya standing there in her pink pajamas rubbing her eye.

"Hi uncle Finn." She yawns. 

"Maya why'd you open the door? I could've been a stranger." He scolds softly.

"No, I saw you out the window. Mommy and daddy are sleeping."

"Can you wake up daddy- I mean Poe and tell him I said it's an emergency." 

The little girl nods and shuts the door on him. Finn hears her scramble back up the stairs then silence. A little later he hears a set of feet go down the stairs one heavier than the other and he knew it was Poe. He opens the door squinting at his friend, his eyes red and baggy and he seems awfully annoyed, standing there in a t-shirt and underwear. 

He's confused. "Finn..what're you doing here so late?" 

"It's Ben." He blurts. Suddenly Poe isn't sleepy anymore. He turns to Maya.

"Go get daddy a shirt and some pants."

She nods and runs back up the stairs. He welcomes Finn in the house leading him to his messy living room, covered in toys and animal plates. They settle on the couch. "He has Rey." Finn admits, ignoring the mess. "He lured her through me saying - he kidnapped me."

"Did you call the cops?" he asks grabbing a bottle of beer on the floor and taking a sip from it.

"Yeah, they said they can't file anything until it's been twenty-four hours." 

"That's freaking bullshirt." he says as his daughter comes back with clothes for him. She sits with them as if she's a part of the conversation. "Mama go to bed you've got school tomorrow." 

"I'm not tired!" she whines melting into the couch. "I'll only sleep if you tuck me in." she declares crossing her arms. Finn's eyes widen, because soon he's gonna have a kid melting and demanding things from him. He cant wait for that. 

"Alright I'll tuck you in, go get in bed first. Say goodnight to uncle Finn." he instructs putting his shirt on. The child says goodbye to Finn and kisses his cheek before runs back upstairs with Poe scolding her not to wake her other siblings. "So what're you gonna do?" he asks standing up to put his pants on.

"I have to find her, who knows what he's already done to her by now. I'm getting sick just thinking about it."

Poe's eyebrows arch in thought as he rubs his chin. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Probably at his house. The same house they lived in together, there is no where else he'd take her. Will you go with me?"

"Yes man I'm down, I won't let you go alone. Let me just tuck Maya in and tell Jessika. I'll be right out."

Finn nods and goes to his car outside. Walking to it, he thinks about how long Rey's been gone and his thoughts travel to the worst. He remembers those bruises that she used to have and what he said the day he was arrested, he'll probably do worse to her now. So much worse. He doesn't know she is pregnant, what if he harms the baby? Finn is worrying too much, though it's his right, it won't help him in the situation. He swears if anything happens to her, he'll get his revenge and make sure Ben will pay for what he's done. It angers him that he wasn't there, how did he even lure her he wonders. 

Once Poe got in the car, they made their way to Bens house. A place Finn has visited once before, Rey wanted to retrieve her old stuff and he went inside with her. The place is very empty, not much furniture around. He's only seen the living room. There was one old worn out couch in the middle of the room, no source of entertainment but the empty beer bottles on the floor. It's space-y and cold. The whole vibe of the house was just..horrific. Anyone could sense that the history of the place was barbaric. Even then when Rey got everything she needed she said she hopes she never sees the place again. It hurts him that this is happening to her, and it hurts even more that he wasn't there for her.

They pull up to the house, it's dark and eerie looking. Finn sighs and wipes his clammy hands on his jeans. Poe slaps his shoulder.

"Whatever happens I've got your back." He promises.

"Thank you." He nods and just like that, they get out of the car and walk towards the house. Looking through the windows, there is no sign of anyone in the house. But for some reason, Finn feels she's there. Deep in his core he knows something that'll help him find her is there. He looks to the left at Poe who turns to look at him.

He gives him a ready expression. "How're we doing this?" 

"Lets check around back." 

They walk towards the back gate, which is open, and go to the back door. Also open. Finn opens the screen door and looks down the dark hallway. Next to him is the basement door, it's closed. Him and Poe check the rooms, seeing no sign of anything. It actually looks the same way it looked the last time he was there. The bedroom is actually cleaner than he expected, the bed made and the floor clean. 

"Finn, come check this out." Poe calls, voice still in a whisper. Finn exits the bedroom and goes to his friend who is standing at the only closed door in the house. "It's locked but I hear something."

"Well let's get it open, it might be Rey." Quickly Finn backs up, and charges at the door doing minimal damage to the door but grave damage to his shoulder.

"What the fuck man? Are you trying get us killed?"

"I'm _trying_ to get my fiancé." He admits. "Are you gonna help?" 

"Yes I'm gonna help." Poe sighs. "There's gotta be a better way to open it..maybe there's keys or something.." he looks around as Finn throws himself at the door with a second attempt, it is working very very little and causing a lot of disruption. But slowly, it began to open, leaving a dent in the door.

He kicks the dent in until there's a hole in it for him to stick his head through. He can only see the bottom of the steps, nothing more. But the light is on, something must be going on down there. He kicks it some more but it doesn't budge, so he walks back and runs into the door hoping it wasn't for nothing. The door falls and Finn goes tumbling down the stairs with the door under him.

"Finn? Finn-" Poe hits the ground with a thud after Hux strikes him in the head from behind. 

Finn gets in agony holding his rib. He turns to see the love of his life half naked unconscious on the bed, her body chained and bruised in certain places. "Rey!" He shouts crawling to her and holding her in his arms, ignoring his pain. "Can you hear me? Rey please! I can't believe he's done this to you!" He grabs her face and checks her pulse, she was still breathing. "Poe! Poe come help me!" he calls, but there is no answer. "Poe-" he stops when he sees big black boots descending the steps slowly and heavily. He knows it's not his friend, but his enemy.

He watches his feet reach the concrete after the final step and looks up at the tall man, the one who goes by Benjamin Solo. Staring at him, there is silence between them. Hot tears are running down Finn's face as he stares at the man who has done unimaginable things to his wife. He is vulnerable in this moment, and only wants to protect Rey.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" he bawls trying to appear more resilient than he felt. There he was, holding her in his arms asking how this happened again to his ignorance. She's been warning him all this time by stressing, it was a sign. A sign that something like this was bound to happen again, when he least expected. It all just came to be much sooner than later. He is so wrapped in his thoughts, he doesn't bother to notice what Ben is doing. He sticks a needle in his neck, and he stays with Rey until the world goes dark.


	5. An Attempt Gone Wrong

Reys eyes blinking as they open, slowly adjusting to the light in the room. Her body feeling heavy and muscles tired. She looks around at the blob in the room to see no sign of Ben around. She sees something in the corner..as her sight adjusts, she sees it's a person. Their arms above their head, but their head tilted down as if they aren't awake. She blinks some more as her focus comes in, that's when she realizes that isn't just anybody. Its Finn, her Finn. Her first instinct was to get up and go to him, and that's what she tries before realizing she is still chained to the bed. He doesn't look well, and it worries her. What had Ben done to him while she was out? 

"Finn..Finn!" she calls trying to get out of the chains, it obviously doesn't work. But she's no fool for trying. It hurts her to see him like this, things aren't supposed to be like this. They should be putting all the baby stuff in a storage right now. But no, there in a basement kidnapped. "Finn wake up!" she shouts, at least trying to wake him up.

He lifts his head a little, slowly growing into consciousness. It's relieving to Rey, he was alive and that was good. "Rey...Rey!" he tries to move but quickly notices his restrains, then he looks at Rey who is staring at him with tears in her eyes. Her lips quivering at the situation they were living in. 

"I'm okay Finn," she cries. "I'm okay." 

He smiles at the new shes gives him. "We came for you, Poe and I-" he stops realizing Poe isn't with them. "Wait..where's Poe??" he panics his legs squirming against the floor. "He was with me, he was here!" 

"Shh..Finn calm down, I don't want them to know we're up. We need to find a way out of here." she establishes. "Maybe there's something you can get with your feet."

Finn looks around for anything he might be able to grab but finds nothing. But has an idea in getting something. "There's nothing..but I do have a plan of how we can change that." he declares and tells her the entire plan. 

Meanwhile, just above them, Hux was sitting at the couch reading a book while Ben remained asleep in his bed. It was the next day, quieter than the day before with a struggling woman declining her fate and her noble rescuer trying to be a hero. Phasma had gone out to the gym and given Hux the shift to watch over the hostages, to make sure they wouldn't try anything of course. At least if they did, their only way out would be through the basement door which is gone. The floors are very creaky so they'd be heard instantly. Hux laughs imagining how stupid it'd be for them to even try. Ben wakes up and comes out of his room in a hurry.

"Hey I bought you some- okay.." Hux says as Ben ignores him and heads to the basement. He arrives at the bottom of the stairs and looks at the two, who are staring at him. 

"Good to see you two awake. _Especially_ you." he lightly kicks Finns foot. 

"Why is he here Ben?" Rey asks as he keeps his eye on him. "I thought you only wanted me." 

"I do only want you. Then this guy decided to come and crash my party and I thought-" he turns his head around and looks in her direction, his eyes looking towards the ceiling as he waves his pointer finger. "'-wouldn't it be so much fun..if I had Finn watch me screw you?'"

Its like the vibe in the room grew worse as he finishes the sentence. The two of them both shift uncomfortably just at the idea of it and Ben chuckles. "Because he'd have to watch the whole thing - without being able to do anything." he turns back to Finn. "He's helpless."

"Eat shit!" Finn bites and Ben waves his hands as if he's scared. 

"You really want to say that to me?" he bends over and looks him in the eye. "Because I can _really_ make you eat mine." 

"Ben just - leave him alone, this is between us remember?" Rey distracts but it wasn't enough to get him to look at her. 

"I'm not afraid of you.." Finn swears. "That ship has sailed." 

A small smile pulls Bens lips as he chuckles shortly standing up. "You will be again soon. I promise. But first:" he turns to Rey and begins pulling down his pants. "You're going to watch me stick my big dick in your girls tight pussy." 

Finns eyes avert to Rey, who begins to whimper the closer he gets. She's trying to scoot far away, but she can't with her restrains. Finn isn't going to watch this, he will not with it. He has to do something, so he does. As Ben climbs the bed toward her, Finn shouts: "Your a piece of shit you know that? A disappointment to both parent's, but you probably knew that already. Can you do anything right? I mean, you can't even find a girl on your own. You can't move on when someone says no, you hold grudges! And whenever there's someone who's willing to fix you or make it better, you push them away. That's why you killed your father right?" That's when Ben stops, his lips hovering above Rey's as she scrunches her face in disgust. "You killed Han because he wanted to help, he wanted to make things better for you. To fix you. But there is no fixing a broken man, you proved that by killing him in cold blood." 

In a blur, Ben crawls off the bed and approaches Finn with a quickness that can't be processed by anyone. "Shut. Up." he demands through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Have I upset you? Then I shall continue..you killed him, and then you ran off like a little bitch because you can't take responsibility for the mistakes you've made. You left your mother a widow because you didn't want help. Killing your own father who was - _is_ a piece of you. You're sick, you're mad, you're psychotic!" he spit seeing the anger fume in his eyes just before he throws a punch at him. Its hard, and he catches blood coming from his mouth. He spits it out and hears Reys breath tremble as she watches from afar. "Punch me all you want," he says. "that wont erase the truth!" 

Ben punches him again and then again, over and over until he tires out and Finn's face is throbbing. Rey watches the entire thing traumatized, he's almost..unrecognizable. His face blemished from the bleeding that came drastically, mouth engulfed in blood that just keeps pouring out of his mouth, his nose bleeding from each nostril to the point where one nostril makes a whistling sound with every breath he took, one of his eyes is black and the other is red. The sight is horrendous and leaves Rey anguished for him.

"_Please_ STOP!" she screams sobbing, snot running from her nose. "HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" 

Ben got off him shaking his soar fist, he grabs his pants off the floor and goes up the stairs forgetting his plans for now.

"Did you..get anything off him?" she asks sniffling, tears still running from her face.

"No..sorry." he apologizes. "I just didn't want him to touch you..I'm sorry. I can't - I just can't let him touch you.."

She closes her eye letting another tear fall from her cheek, because all of that was nothing. Finn was beaten nearly to death for nothing. "It's okay, it's okay."


	6. A Way Out

So..they've been stuck in that basement, for three days. Given little food, and almost no chances to use the bathroom. For Finn at least. Rey is given the golden treatment since she is carrying a child. So she's been getting fed a good amount of food and hydrated well, to keep a healthy baby. It'd be normal for Finn to be jealous, but it is the only thing he respects about them. Still, Ben would beat him for cursing him out whenever he tried to touch Rey. It always seemed to trigger a hissy fit from him. Today he's left alone in the basement as Rey is taken for a walk in the sun. Phasma is left watching him in the basement, she sits there glaring at him the entire time. He isn't sure if she's blinking at the same time as him, because he hasn't seen her eyes close once. Phasma is his personal enemy, they have a history together a much longer one than him and Ben. She used to be his boss and hated him from the start, that's the reason her and Ben _and_ Hux get along so well. But he has a question about this whole thing. 

His eyes squint as he comes up with query. "How'd you know Rey was pregnant?" 

"She didn't tell you?" she asks, head lowering in disbelief. "You guys are so vulnerable around one another I predicted you knew already. I guess I'll tell you the story since - there is nothing else to do down here." she shrugs scooting to get more comfortable. "I 'bumped' into her at the pharmacy when she was getting the test, and I was curious so I followed her home. She always keeps her windows open, so I was able to hear when she announced it to you. I told Ben right away and his plans changed only a little when he got out."

He doesn't want to know, but he has to ask. "..what was his original plan?"

"To..kidnap her, rape her, and then kill her, in that order. Of course, he was going to have you watch when he ran the knife across her throat. A dark red waterfall of blood pouring out the slit as she gasped for air, trying to call to you. 'I love you Finn, I'll always love you!'" she mocks holding her hands to her throat as she laughs at her own so-called joke. It disgust Finn. 

He shakes his head. "You're sick."

"I'm damaged, there is a difference." she briefs. "I wasn't always a bitch you know."

The comment makes Finn chuckle. "I find that hard to believe."

"Of course you don't, what would someone like you know about what I've been through? Even after all the suffering I tried to pick the pieces up, I tried to get better. But I couldn't..like Ben and like Hux. Either I didn't have the resources to help me change or..I don't know. But I've got a heart even if it's hard to tell. I'm not always cruel."

"Are you trying to make me feel sympathy for you? After you've kidnapped my wife and child, had her raped and then attacked my friend? There is never going to be forgiveness between us-"

"I'm not asking you to forgive or forget, I'm saying..I'm still human."

"Okay." Finn nods in understanding, though he doesn't fully understand. "You're human." 

She nods too and for a moment, Finn thought he saw a glimmer of good in her eye. Maybe he was seeing things, but it seemed real. Taking him from the thought of redemption, Hux comes running down the stairs. 

"THAT BITCH!" he swears holding his palm at his eye.

Phasma stands up at his presence. "What happened? Where's Rey?" she badgers becoming panicked. 

"She fucking attacked me and ran away, I lost her a few miles back."

"And you came back here?! Why??"

"I don't know I panicked! Help me!" they both run up the steps, Finn listens to their footsteps as they run through the house and out the front door. Leaving him alone, if only there's something for him to grab, he'd escape right now. But it sounds like Rey had gotten away, hopefully she's getting help. He hears footsteps re-enter the house running and assumes it's Phasma or Hux. The footsteps travel around, pause, then travel again. They come down the steps and - it's Poe! 

"Poe! You're alive!" he cheers.

"Finn - oh my god, what did he do to you?" Poe asks freezing at the appearance of his injured friend.

"I'll explain later, let's just get the fuck out of here." he hurries. Poe quickly sets his hands free and helped him stand up, his first time using his legs in days and his first time off his bum.

"Wait..you hear that?" The floor creaks above them in heavy steps that can only belong to Phasma or Ben. The hard click of the rubber hitting the wood made it clear it was not Phasma. Finns jaw clenches he remembers the horrors that that man has done to his wife, and how he couldn't do anything until now. "I'm gonna face him." 

"Finn - you can't look you at you-"

"He RAPED my wife!" He denounces with a crazy look in his eyes, if Poe doesn't know any better Finn might just kill Ben. "I can't let him get away with that."

Poe looks at him with a sadness that couldn't be faked, his expression is soft. He understands that he won't be able to stop him. But before anyone could do anything, a gun is shot, sending the bullet to the bottom of the steps and nearly hitting Poe. Finn pulls him to the side as the footsteps descend down the stairs, this is his chance. As soon as he sees the long black hair he goes for the gun elbowing him in the gut. Turning the corner to tag in is Poe pulling the gun out of his hands so he wouldn't shoot anyone. Finn knees his stomach and pushes him to the ground angrily, he sits on him grabbing the collar of his shirt and punches him over and over.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL HUH?" he screams as he hits the man until he bleeds, and until Bens face looks like his. Finn's hands are aching from just how hard he was punching, he only sees red and wants to punch until his chest doesn't move anymore, until his brain gives up. He doesn't move when Finn get's off him, only coughs up blood. "Who's helpless now?" 

Poe grabs his friends arm pulling him as the sound of police sirens holler in the distance. "Come on, we've gotta go."

They get out through the back of the house after he gets used to the once familiar feeling. The hot sun burning at his now sensitive skin. They get away far away before they can talk. Finn turns to him catching his breath, a question on his mind. "Where's Rey?"

"I saw Hugs walking with her near the woods down the road, I kind of signaled her for a distraction while I come to get you. It almost failed when he came back here but it turned out better."

"So..you know where she is?"

Poe nods. "I told her to meet us at the police station since they were close to it, and I had already talked to the police and it turns out there has been a case investigating him already." 

"So she's safe?"

"Yes Finn she's safe." he exhales. "Now come on, we've gotta get far away before they kill both of our asses!" Poe grabs his shoulder and they run into town, back into the world. It was as if what was going on..wasn't. It's almost upsetting, but stimulating seeing people happy. Not being surrounded by pain and suffering, or at least visible pain and suffering. 

They arrive to the police station and Finn looks for Rey immediately, he almost frightens the lady at the front desk. "Hi, have you seen a woman about this height." he holds his hand just a bit below his head. "Freckles, stunning colored eyes and pale skin?"

Poe pushes him aside and talks to her. "We're here for the Ben Solo case." 

"Oh, just go down the hallway, to the left." she directs. Poe nods and pulls Finn to where the lady had told them to go. Down a hallway past the chattering of police officers doing there jobs. Through the rooms window, he could see Rey sitting in front of a desk talking to a man. She was surrounded by police, probably being interrogated about the situation. Finn is too excited to excuse himself, but she's okay and she seems well. He goes into the room.

"Rey!" he bursts, hugging her. Though it hurts his face and side a little. She hugs him back, rubbing at the bruises on face. "You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm okay and you're okay and Poe is okay. We did it, we're out and you need to go to the hospital straight away." she acknowledges tugging at the dried blood on his shirt to show him how hurt he was. 

"That is a good idea, I'll question you guys some more later - when it's more appropriate." says the man Rey was talking to before he interrupted. He gives them a smirk and leaves the room holding the door open for them. Finn helps the barely pregnant woman up even though he's the injured one and they follow Poe to his car. It feels good to be in a well cushioned vehicle and relieving to be out of the darkness of Bens basement. He shakes his head, still in disbelief of that actually happening.

The ride to the hospital seems quick, maybe because they were enjoying it. They've stopped for ice cream before getting there and listened to the radio, simple things but..stuff they've missed. It was only three days but it felt like a long time for them. They go into the into the hospital, almost forgetting why they were there, and are sent to urgent care. Finn mostly, even if he claims he's okay. That's not how he looks. The doctors take Rey into another room for testing and to make sure the baby is okay, while Finn gets most of his face patched up. That baby is the only good thing that's keeping them going and positive. He talks nonstop about how he wants to see the ultrasound after one of the nurses mentioned it. They have try to convince him that he needs to be taken care of before he gets to her.

"The baby is not even a month anyway." Poe assures shrugging his shoulders. "You'll barely see anything."

Finn looks at his friend with earn. "I want to see my baby Poe." 

"God..you sound like my wife." He sighs shaking his head. The doctors set him free, with bandages and cooling cream on his face. Unfortunately his rib is broken, but fortunately that's the only thing. He was seriously injured by something he cause himself, when he decided to fly down the stairs. He speed walks to the curtain Rey is behind and pulls it to see her lying down with her belly covered in a blue jelly. She giggles when she looks at him.

"My poor hubby." she bewails puckering out her bottom lip as she extends her hand for him to hold. He grabs it willingly and stands by her side as the nurse presses something on her stomach that shows her insides. "So mummy is healthy and baby is.." she trails off for the nurse to fill in.

"Baby looks good." the nurse finally smiles. "You see?"

They tilt their heads. "..I don't see nothing."

"I told you, you won't see much." Poe berates softly. The nurse points to the dark spot on the screen. 

"That's it, that's the baby."

Silence. Then: "..wow..I did that!" Finn and Poe high five each other proudly as Rey rolls her eyes at him. "Our baby..Trixie."

"We're not naming our child Trixie!" Rey laughs as he brings it up again.

"The hell kind of name is Trixie?" Poe criticizes and they laugh, because despite what has happened to them recently, there is something good to lift their spirits.

Later that night, Ben was arrested yet again for much bigger crimes including the murder of his father Han Solo. This time though, Phasma and Hux were tried too. Meaning, no more busy bodies spying on them. They would all be gone for a long time to the point where they probably wouldn't remember why they were incarcerated when they get released. Which is good for Finn, Rey, and their little peanut of a baby. Whose name, is not Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those named Trixie!


End file.
